


汉嘉拾遗

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [28]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 不是没经历过抗震抢险，然而这次芦山的灾情还是超过了二人的想象。成千上万的房屋被吞噬，连带在此栖居的生民，不知死活。
Series: 三国 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920
Kudos: 1





	汉嘉拾遗

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年雅安地震后的产物

乱刀砍过之后，姜维感觉自己的身子飘了起来，逆着满城的血腥飞上了重霄。雪一片片落得分明，像是填川塞谷的恨意，将万物凌迟。

他拥有了两世之人的全部能力，眼睛已看到了千里之外的汉中：城池依旧，一簇“魏”字大旗在风中招摇。他匆匆赶去，连把剑都没带——生前不能阻挡敌人闯入，死后总要把他们赶走吧。

走近了才发现，那旗帜和成都满地散落的大不相同。不是魏国的魏，是魏延的魏。

“你在这里。”他略为吃惊。

“我当然在这里。”魏延箕坐在小山丘上，骄傲地抬起下巴。一条红线绕着他的脖子整整走了一圈，鲜艳夺目。

两个男人隔着汉水对视。他身后是他的三族。他身后是他的妻儿。

“想不到这么快就见到你。”魏延拍了拍身边的土，示意姜维过来坐。

很快么？距离魏延兵败横死的那天已过去三十年了。姜维自己的年纪都比魏延那时大了。他趟过水去，水面立即掀起一股白雾。两人的家属悄没声息地蒸发了。

姜维面对魏延，不知说什么好。多少年前他是最积极北伐的那一个，结果落了个不得其所死无全尸。血溅上了无辜亲人的衣服，二十年的功勋在同僚的冷眼中腐烂。命运却不肯放过他们。每当他嗟叹北伐不得同心时，这颗在汉中砍下的头颅就会不请自来。

“我知道汉亡了。”魏延丢过去一卷书稿，“你家主簿写的。”

“初，先主留魏延镇汉中，皆实兵诸围以御外敌，敌若来攻，使不得入……维建议，以为错守诸围，虽合周易‘重门’之义，然适可御敌，不获大利。不若使闻敌至，诸围皆敛兵聚谷，退就汉、乐二城，使敌不得入平，且重关镇守以捍之……”

姜维看到后面，竟有暗指他引狼入室之意，不禁怒上脸来，“陈——承祚！”

一个年轻人从下界跑上来，边跑边扶正头巾，“下官在。”他是从梦中被临时叫起来的，到了这般气氛诡异之处，再看见自己的稿子落入故主手中，惊得说不出话。

姜维强压怒火，声色俱厉，“你明知道事情不是这么简单的！”

陈寿面如土色，却只是低下头去，“下官愧对君侯。”

“行了，吓唬他有什么用。”魏延哼了一声，“说这小子不懂兵吧，他都跟了你那么些年，你是怎么教育的。”他转身看着陈寿，咧开嘴，“还得谢你，替老夫正名。”

陈寿又是一身冷汗。

魏延挑起粗重的眉毛打量着姜维，对方紧紧攥着书稿，几乎将韦编扯断。他口气一缓：“我知道你不容易……羁旅来投，君臣相疑，便是马孟起那般神勇也只落了个郁郁而终。哎，你往前翻翻，还有好看的。”

姜维不理他，哗哗地翻着竹简。魏延一脸意味深长。

“魏将军，请你不要再说了。”陈寿抗议道。他心底发凉：前面正是钟会的传记。

魏延满不在乎，“我向来是有什么说什么的。”他忽然顿住，因为他们都看到姜维的脸色起了变化——是那种强忍着身体不适的惨白。陈寿赶紧跑过去扶住他。

反骨将军转而露出很抱歉的表情，“我实不知……咳，伯约，身体是革命的本钱啊。”

还真是与时俱进。换了平时，陈寿定要讽刺几句，此时却顾不上了，只是拼命去夺书稿，“君侯别看了。下官给您弄一本《三国演义》来看吧……”

魏延别过头去，笑岔了气。

姜维推开陈寿，冷冷地问：“春秋笔法？”

顺水推舟是最容易的。只要说个“是”，也就可以谢罪了。可是陈寿张着嘴，几次下不了决心。他在姜维眼中见到了他最害怕的东西，那是国破家亡时都不曾有的。

鬼是不会动气伤身的。所以姜维不是鬼。

“‘知我罪我，其惟春秋’，说的正是您啊。”陈寿终于开口，“千载之下，自有人明了君侯心意。”

魏延望着这一对风流人物复归君臣之好，心中涌起很复杂的感觉。身后是非谁管得，真不是一时半会儿就能盖棺定论的。他捋着胡子，朗朗道：“我说……”

西南方突然地动山摇。

姜维一把拽过陈寿，飞到安全地带。魏延往下一看，“是地震。好像还是伯约你驻扎过的地方，现在叫什么来着——”

“芦山。”陈寿接口道。

“人命关天，我是要下去的。”姜维毫不迟疑地说。陈寿立刻表态：“我随君侯去。”

“拿着！”魏延解下佩刀扔给他，“什么都不带，你还真大胆。”

来不及道谢，姜维匆匆拱手，递上一个感激的眼神，带着陈寿飞下人间。

不是没经历过抗震抢险，然而这次芦山的灾情还是超过了二人的想象。成千上万的房屋被吞噬，连带在此栖居的生民，不知死活。

姜维面色凝重，随处可见的哀鸿刺激着他的神经。陈寿忧心忡忡地张望着，经过一片临时安置点，忽然失声道：“这……”

他看到了姜维广场上的塑像。芦山古称汉嘉，又名姜城，人们为纪念当年那位英雄，建了平襄楼，立了像。本是持枪立马的威武模样，大震过后，马头先碎了，持枪的手也落下来，粗暴的裂痕顺着脖颈一路向上，几乎削去了半个脸面。

——碎首殒身。

三世纪的那个上元夜，陈寿正在故乡守孝。等他回到混乱过后的成都，连姜维的尸骨都没见着。那个人不得入土为安，只有剑门等地的空冢记录了这一人寰惨剧。他的眼睛，至今还没有闭上，而脚下的山河又一次动荡不安了。

陈寿听见自己的心脏像大地一样裂开。他快要哭出来了。

“别愣着了，赶紧救人！”姜维吼道。

救援部队正在废墟上奋力挖着。姜陈二人隐身，于暗中相助。魏延的刀真是宝刀，挖了那么久还是锋利无比。就在他们忙着抬人时，头顶雷声大作。

暮春山区气候多变。乌云遮住了整片天，像一口锅倒扣下来。闪电叫嚣着撕开云层，霎时大雨倾盆。

“不好！山雨突来，定有滑坡啊！”

救援官兵也预见了泥石流的出现，高呼群众向山下转移。

水随风势，转瞬地下已是泥泞不堪。山体松动，滚石纷纷坠落，砸向人群，危急万分。

陈寿顿足道：“若是能止住水流就好了！”

“止住……？”姜维灵光一闪，“少不得赔文长一口刀了。”

他把刀往空中一抛，顿时化作亿万道银光，飞向山崖，牢牢钉住了倾颓的石块。水流迅速在刀面上积成一滩，凝滞不下。

“君侯真神人也！”陈寿惊喜交加。

“此乃权宜之计，只能阻得一时。”姜维抬手擦了把脸，“雨若不停，后果不堪设想。快，护送人群下山！”

紧张了整整一天，两人终于在安置点外坐下来。陈寿已经很久没与姜维并肩作战了。他望着谷地的点点星星，仿佛又回到了陇上的夜深千帐灯。那时卫将军登高一呼，应者云集。直到今天，他还习惯于服从他的将令。

“想什么呢？”姜维淡淡地问。

“没什么。”陈寿下意识地说。他不知从哪儿弄来一只Android手机，刷开微博，满屏的“芦山挺住”，还有一句动情的话：

“千年之后，仍是你护佑你的城。”

姜维在黑暗中看着屏幕一闪一闪的，眼睛一热，只道是自己不能适应这种强光，掩饰着叉住手，“人家的东西，早点送回去。”

陈寿应了，又说：“您歇一会儿吧。”他却忘了姜维已不需要休息。

姜维紧了紧靴子，站起来道：“你歇着。我再去看看。”对巴蜀大地，他始终怀着一种歉意。这个国家被积年内斗和兴兵折腾得千疮百孔，却是从精神上先垮掉的。在所有人都把责任推向他的时候，他选择了以血补天。

陈寿把手机往怀里一揣，三步并作两步追上去。大部分帐篷都已陷入沉睡，唯有一间卫生所灯光雪亮。病床上的人显然发着高烧，两颊都被点燃了一般。他们的面孔痛苦地扭曲着，喉咙里呼噜呼噜堵得慌，尸气肆无忌惮地向印堂侵袭。

“君侯别碰！”陈寿叫道，心惊肉跳地挡在姜维身前。

“是……瘟疫？”姜维的嗓子像被刀剐了，血慢慢地渗出来。

陈寿头皮发麻，牙齿上下相叩。他当然不是怕传染，而是想到了一个传说：钟会死后怨气深重，成了瘟神。

在姜维他们生存的年代，复仇是理所当然的事。一次极小的轻蔑就可能被无限地放大，引来灭顶之灾。快意之下，没有人会去质疑报复的正当性。何况孔圣人的话已经流传了近八百年：以直报怨。

“你信吗？”姜维似乎读出了陈寿的心思。中夜的气温已经很低，或许比他的语气还要暖和一点呢。

陈寿悚然警醒，“不！”

姜维的眼睛里滑过一丝悲凉，然后是凛然。周遭的空气在他的注视下有了冰碴子的脆响。

“我已无能为力。你速去汉中……请丞相。”

“君侯！”

“快去！”

知道不是推让的时候，陈寿深深一揖，掉头而去。

可是丞相在哪儿啊！他心急火燎地赶到定军山，手脚并用爬上石阶，额头都磕出了血，也没有得到一声回应。他又扑向南郑，魏延也不在那儿了。汉水谷地的风飒然快意，卷挟着劲草与危云，仿佛战争从未离去。

“丞相——！”陈寿绝望地喊着。

而在他看不到的芦山，事态已经悄悄发生了变化。

姜维退出卫生所，默默念着。少顷，一具熟悉的身影踏着月光走下来。那人黑衣黑甲，即便在夜里也赫然夺目，不知施了什么法术，所到之处草木尽死。

“士季……”姜维上前一步。

“不要这么称呼我！”对方厉声道。

“钟将军。”姜维站住了。他已经不像刚才那样激切了，又恢复了一如既往的冷静。

“离我远一点。”钟会狠狠地说。眼中渗出的光与其说是嫌恶，倒不如说是拒绝。时间过得真快啊。姜维想。当年的出则同舆坐则同席还像是眼前的事呢。纷乱的思绪被他拧成一根橄榄枝，递向对面的瘟神：

“钟将军，这里的疫情你也看到了，能不能告诉我是怎么回事？”

“是啊，就是我干的！”钟会抢着道，将血淋淋的事实摔过去，“怎样，你是不是又想杀了我？”

姜维没有回答。撕破脸了也好，免得又要辛苦地试探来试探去。他深吸一口气，“不，不是你。”

他当然知道瘟神有五位，身居北方的钟会不是在这个季节出没的。

钟会脸上划过一丝微讶，可随即就成了嘲讽。他从身边的树上掐下一根枝条，一点点把叶子拧掉，眼皮也不抬。

“你我之间的恩怨，与这里的百姓无关。”姜维沉声道，“将军定有解救之法。疫情如火，请你莫要迟延。”

说的是请，却没有半点示弱的成分。

钟会嗤笑一声：“我凭什么要帮你？”

——你以为这还是尔虞我诈的三国吗？那些利用和真心，早在成都宫变中就耗尽了。从此各走一边，互不相欠。

“将军当日入汉中时，曾下令‘保国安民’。”姜维仍试图唤起钟会的初心，可惜是徒劳。

“我没空听你闲扯。”钟会冷漠地瞥了他一眼。这时卫生所里又推出一具白布覆盖的躯体，姜维只觉全身的血液都要倒流了。钟会丢下树枝就走。

“得罪了。”姜维飞快地掠过去，抓向钟会的肩膀。钟会扬手格斗。战无数合，姜维已扣住了钟会的咽喉，迫使他立定。可钟会丝毫没有动容。

嗞嗞的脆响如水泼油，撕裂了流动的空气。姜维看见自己的手指迅速变成青灰，然后是焦墨色，指甲和肌肉像败叶一样肆意脱落，直到血滴在地下，他才感到疼痛。

刻薄的微笑在钟会唇角绽开：

“叫你离我远一点的。”

负伤的男人掷地有声：

“哪怕只剩了一身骨头，我也不会离开此地！” 

\------TBC--------


End file.
